Pequenos Desafios
by Sophi Riddle
Summary: Apenas desafios que propus a mim mesma em momentos de tédio.


Casamento-Desafio um

Aquele dia era um dia especial para Harry Potter, era o dia de seu casamento com Ginny Weasley.

Seu melhor amigo, Ron Weasley, irmão mais velho de Ginny, também iria se casar naquele dia, com sua outra melhor amiga,Hermione Granger.

-E se ela não aparecer Harry? – Perguntou Ron, como sempre com seus problemas de nervos.

-Ela vai aparecer Ron, ela te ama.

-Pra você é fácil falar, Ginny é apaixonada por você, desde os sete anos de idade, mesmo antes de conhecer você.

-Também estou nervoso. – Disse Harry ajustando a gravata.

-Sério?Pois não parece – Disse o ruivo colocando os sapatos

-Isso se chama auto ê deveria aprender,assim talvez não ficasse tão nervoso antes de um jogo de Quadribol.

-É você tem razão. – Disse por fim.

O casamento iria ser realizado na Toca, no mesmo lugar onde havia sido realizado o casamento, de Bill e Fleur Weasley, um dos irmãos mais velhos de Ron e Ginny, cinco anos antes.

Sra. Weasley estava se dedicando mais ao casamento deles do que o de Bill, pois naquela época estavam em guerra.

A toca estava mais arrumada que o normal. Iriam receber os pais de Hermione, que depois da guerra com a ajuda de Ron e Harry, haviam ido para Austrália, recuperar a memória de seus pais.

A decoração estava linda, havia uma tenda onde dentro tinha varias cadeiras decoradas para os convidados, mais a frente um altar decorado com varias flores de todos os tipos e um arco também com as flores.

Nem parecia que alguns dias antes, aquele lugar era um quintal cheio de Gnomos, galinhas soltas, e grama a ser cortada.

Enfim o grande dia tinha chegado. Harry sentia-se mais nervoso do no dia da seleção das casas de Hogwarts.

De repente, lhe ocorreu um pensamento, o tipo de pensamento que ocorre nas pessoas quando estão nervosas.

E se ela não aparecesse?Se ele ficasse horas plantado, e de repente ela aparecesse,dizendo que havia cometido um erro aceitando casar com ele.

Seu pensamento foi varrido rapidamente de sua cabeça, assim que uma música começou a tocar. Ginny e Hermione saíram da toca e começaram a andar em direção ao altar.

O vestido de Ginny era simples, valorizando ainda mais a beleza da ruiva, tomara que caía, justo até a cintura, depois iria alargando formando uma saia em formato de sino até o seus pés onde havia uma renda delicada bordada no cabelo usava um coque simples com uma tiara de strass e o véu ia até sua cintura.

Hermione, não perdia muito pra Ginny não. Seu vestido era reto bordado com rendas na saia toda, as mangas eram todas feitas de renda, seu cabelo em uma trança com uma flor pequena na ponta, o véu ia até seus ombros.

O buquê das duas eram de tulipas vermelhas.

-Você está linda. – Disse Harry no ouvido de sua noiva assim que ela chegou ao lado dele, recebendo em troca um sorriso dela.

Assim a cerimônia começou

- Senhoras e senhores, - disse uma voz levemente musical,que era do mesmo bruxo que precidiu o enterro de dumbloeore e o casamento de Bill e Fleur - Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união dessas almas...

De longe dava para ouvir o choro de Molly Weasley, a mãe do ruivos.

Ela não podia acreditar que seus dois bebês estavam ali se que era ontem que eles acompanhava os irmãos até a plataforma e ficavam perguntando se podiam ir junto.

Minerva McGonagoll, atual diretora de Hogwarts e ex-professora de transfiguração, também chorava, ela não podia acreditar que o filho de seus alunos prediletos, cujo ela havia visto ainda pequeno, estava se casando.

Assim que cerimonia acabou, a tenda e o altar sumiram dando lugar as mesas e cadeiras e a música começou tocar.

Antes de começarem a dançar, os noivos tiraram uma foto.

Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da vida de Harry.O casamento havia sido perfeito, exeto talvez pela parte em que os gnomos começarãm a voltar.

E deram um jeito de pegar a comida.

**N/A:Tentei fazer o mais fiel possivel aos personagens originais, não sei se curto eu sei mas o próximo será maior.**

**Sobre o vestido da Hermione me baseei completamente no vestido da Kate Middleton.**

**Se por acaso tiver alguém lendo gostaria que deixasse sua opinião.**


End file.
